


Pope Francis in Iraq

by Angel_Once_Fallen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Ayatollah al-Sistani, First Meeting, Iraq, M/M, Omega Pope Francis, Omegaverse, Religion, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Once_Fallen/pseuds/Angel_Once_Fallen
Summary: Pope Francis visits Iraq for the first time but this historic visit ends up to be more then he expected.
Relationships: Pope Francis I/ Ayatollah al-Sistani





	Pope Francis in Iraq

I arrive in Iraq at the Baghdad airport with my large entourage. I expected to be so tired from my long travels but as soon as I arrives I notices a strumming from my veins. This strumming only continues and increases as we travel to Najaf, my heart pumping me full of energy, the world becomes more vivid. Sounds, images, smells, and tastes. I feel young again, no, not again, I’ve never felt like this before. 

As per routine, and especially with the current pandemic and as an omega, the Pope gets a thorough examination by his medical team, who determine that there’s nothing wrong with me “It’s a bit untypical for an omega your age to go through you second puberty but in general you’re healthy everything looks good”. This trip is of great importance and was months of planning, I’ll be meeting the great Ayatollah. This is the first time such a meeting will occur. Our every word has been planned in advance, my every step in this foreign country will be heavily watched and purposeful. 

Entering my bulletproof white Mercedes-Benz, I get driven by my chauffeur through the busy, chaotic streets of Najaf until arriving at the magnificent Imam Ali Shrine. Huge and gold encrusted and crowded the dome however, was not the destination of this trip. Across from the shrine through winding skinny alleys, we arrive. It’s a simple house, matching all others in the neighborhood. Inside however, is the most powerful man in Iraq, Ayatollah al-Sistani. His home is humble, the insides plain and not extravagantly decorated. 

We greet each other and he sits on the left and I the right. The contrast is stark he is dressed head to toe in black, and I in white. He is so handsome that sexy thick white beard and his prominent dark eyebrows. The strumming I had tried to put to the back of my mind came forward immediately my face flushed and my ears were flooded with the sound of my heart. We began our talks and I tried my hardest to pay attention and respond appropriately, that is until he leaned forward and held my hands in his. Our faces mere inches apart, he spoke to me but I could no longer listen. I replied vaguely, enraptured with him. His voice, hands, face, beard, eyes. I want this man, all of him. This was just meant to be just another historical international trip but now it’s so much more. I am an omega but it has never affected my life before but now I feel my omega instincts reach forward so I can mate with this alpha. My alpha. To think I could have lived my entire life but if I had never come to Iraq then I would not have met my mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this article:
> 
> https://apnews.com/article/middle-east-islamic-state-group-ali-al-sistani-pope-francis-iraq-f95098b179f6a82157e87a7cb6cc0c3d


End file.
